Love Hurt
by Shizuha-89
Summary: Draco Malfoy sangat membenci dengan penyesalan yang selalu datang terakhir. Yang pada akhirnya ia harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat dicintainya./ First fic in this fandom. Slash! Drarry! Judul nggak nyambung sama isi. ONESHOT! RnR! DLDR! XD


**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Warning(s) : **might be OOC, death chara, slash

**A/N : **H-hai, s-semua… Saya Shizu. Newbie di sini. Hehehe, saya mau nyampah nih, di FHPI. Nggak apa ya? He-he-he… ^^v _Don't like, don't read _yaa~ ^^

* * *

**Love Hurt**

**.**

**.**

Setiap tetes darah dalam tubuhku

Adalah tetes demi tetes kehidupanku

Setiap ketenangan dalam jiwaku

Itulah sisa-sisa kewarasanku

**.**

Dan rasa panik itu melanda

Rasa sesal begitu berkecamuk dalam diriku

Seakan sesuatu bagian diriku telah direnggut paksa dengan keji

Betapa menyakitkannya bahwa akulah yang membuangnya dengan paksa

**.**

Kesedihan itu menusuk tisu tanpa ampun

Emosiku telah sulit kubendung

Aku belajar untuk menguasai diri

**.**

Tapi untuk apa?

Jikalau kesakitan itu malah tambah menusuk

Sungguh aku ingin melupakannya

Melupakan semua kenangan itu

**.**

Membuangmu!

**.**

Entah mengapa tak bisa

Kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku

Menghantui di manapun diriku

Kenangan akanmu terasa masih sangat segar di kepalaku

**.**

Saat petang telah tiba

Aku takut

Takut kau hadir dalam mimpiku

Takut saat aku bangun esok hari

Aku tak lagi dapat menggapaimu

**.**

Aku ingin kau hilang dari ingatanku

Ingin kau tak pernah hadir dalam hidupku

Aku tak ingin sakit jika saatnya nanti

**.**

Saat Tuhan menjemputku

Di waktu kau tak ada untuk melihatku

Saat seharusnya kau melepaskanku dalam tidur panjang []

**.**

_For my sweetest nightmare, Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Kedua mata pemuda beriris abu-abu itu mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia menangis. Secarik perkamen lusuh yang dipegangnya basah akibat tetesan air matanya yang jatuh tepat di perkamen itu. Perkamen yang berisi sebuah tumpahan isi hati pemuda yang sangat ia cintai dengan tinta merah. Ia menyesal. Sungguh ia benar-benar menyesal telah membuat keputusan itu. Keputusannya untuk berpisah dan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pemuda beriris _emerald_ yang memiliki hati yang lembut seperti seorang malaikat.

"Harry… Maafkan aku… Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal membuat keputusan itu, Harry… Aku benar-benar bodoh… Manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini… _My Harry_…," isak pemuda berambut pirang platina itu. Tangan pucatnya itu meremas dada kirinya. Menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang menghujam hatinya.

"Maafkan diriku yang hina ini, Harry… Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu sakit. Membuatmu kecewa dan menyakiti hatimu… Membuatmu memaksakan dirimu untuk melupakan dan berhenti mencintaiku… serta membuang diriku dan semua kenangan kita dari hidupmu. Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku! Aku memang mimpi burukmu! Maafkan aku!"

Kata-kata 'maaf' masih terus diucapkan pemuda itu. Ia masih menangis. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kini ia menatapi sebuah bingkai foto. Sebuah foto dirinya dan pemuda beriris _emerald _yang sangat dicintainya itu. Yang kini sudah mendahului pemuda beriris abu-abu itu pergi ke Nirwana sana. Pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan itu mati akibat sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya.

"Seandainya dirimu masih ada di sini. Di dunia yang luas ini… akankah kau menerimaku kembali di sisimu? Memaafkanku? Merajut dan melanjutkan kembali kenangan kita bersama? Dan terus saling mencintai selamanya …?"

Sayangnya, itu hanyalah angan si pemuda pirang platina. Ia terlambat. Benar-benar terlambat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang paling dalam kepada pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Kini dirinya sudah tak ada lagi. Raga si pemuda sudah terkubur di liang tanah. Nyawanya telah diambil oleh-Nya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa penyesalan ini selalu datang terakhir…?"

Ya. Pemuda beriris abu-abu itu sangat membenci dengan penyesalan yang selalu datang terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**~F.I.N~**

* * *

**A/N : **Oke. Silakan gampar dan tending Shizu karena ini fic pendek banget. Dan jangan lupa untuk membakar Shizu karena **sebenarnya** puisi di atas **bukan **milik Shizu. Tapi milik senior Shizu. Senpai-ku tercintaah~ Shizu minta izin yah, puisi ini dijadikan fic oleh Shizu~ makasih~ :* nee~ review? Review sangat diharapkan lho~ :9

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
